Eggnic - Backstabber
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: Eggman has finally taken over after our heroes leave for another dimension in pursuit of the Nocturnus. Once they returned, Eggman shot down thier spaceship, leaving one sole survivor, Sonic the Hedgehog... What will Eggman do to his sworn enemy?


The room was dark and cold. The only light that shone was the moon's light through the barred window. The moonlight eliminated the steel bars of the prison cell and the fur of a blue hedgehog. He was curled up with his back against the wall, hiding his face. His peach arms had cuffs against them and his ankles as well. His ear would twitch at the sound of the guards pacing about, their bright red eyes sometimes visible to the blue hedgehog in the cell.  
His name was well known. You could ask anybody and they'd tell you instantly that it was Sonic the Hedgehog in that cell. He was well loved by many and had a few enemies from time to time, common for a hero. He would look up every now and then, his face drenched from crying. 'I trusted him... This one time I trusted him... And this is what he does to me?! To everybody?!' He remembered the incident well, for it happened only moments ago.

"Come on Tails, you can do it little buddy!" Sonic encouraged him, looking out the windshield of the spaceship and at the black hole, swiftly closing. "Almost there... Yes!" He exclaimed, once they made it through. The whole crew, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Shade, Big, Shadow, and Omega, celebrated over their victory., but it was short lived. Tails glanced at the monitor and saw that their world, which they left to save it from the evil Ix's plans, had changed, for the worst. Robotropolis, had been rebuilt. Just seconds from the realization of what happened, something hit the ship they were in. They were being attacked! They couldn't retaliate in time. The ship was descending quickly to the ground at a high velocity. "Hang on, everybody!" Tails shouted to them.  
Sonic vaguely remembered the actual crash, but he did remember waking up after being blacked out. The ship was in ruins, fire was ablaze, and smoke was everywhere. He tried to stand up, but a sharp stab of pain in his leg prevented him from doing so. Thanks to the crash, he had several cuts, including a long gash in his right leg. He swore out loud and called to his friends to see if they were okay. He wished he hadn't. Robots seemed to of came from the smoke and immediately surrounded him. He was taken into custody and dragged to the empire. Along the way, he thought he saw a limp body with yellow fur through the smoke.

Even more tears fell from his emerald eyes and down his peach cheeks. They were all fools! They actually believed Eggman had changed and that he was helping them. 'No wonder he volunteered to stay behind... So he could build Robotropolis once again and, if we returned, would eliminate us before we could react to what was happening... Sonic felt like an idiot, that he was able to believe the garbage Eggman told them.  
His head popped up from his legs when he heard the door leading to the prison cells opened. His ears drooped back down, when he saw a lone robot enter. He was hoping it'd be a robot with one of his friends. He prayed they were okay, but the image of that limp yellow body kept coming back to his mind, no matter how many times he pushed it back. 'Please... Let that of been my imagination... Please...;' The robot that had entered opened the cell door and unchained Sonic. "YOU ARE REGISTERED FOR IMMEDIATE ROBOTICIZATION. FOLLOW AND DO NOT TRY AND ESCAPE." The robot ordered, forcing Sonic out of the cell.  
He hung his head low, his ears laid back. He didn't even bother to escape. What was the use? In this state he was in, he wouldn't stand a chance at all... Plus his friends might not even be alive. They soon entered the destination room and he was quickly put into a large cylindrical chamber. He knew this machine well. The Roboticizer. Back in the Freedom Fighting days, he had been put into a similar roboticizer before and easily escaped. Of course, he wasn't injured and he actually had hope back then... He looked up a fraction and saw the fat man himself standing behind the control panel, Dr. Eggman.  
He couldn't contain himself. He let out a vicious growl and immediately began shouting at Eggman, tears of rage falling down his face. "You bastard! How dare you lie to us?! We trusted you and you stabbed us all in the backs! Now they're all dead! You happy?! You've just killed everyone who I cared about! You poor excuse of a human!" Tears of sadness mixed with the tears of rage and he collapsed onto his knees, too tired to stand up. Eggman made no reply, but merely looked at the broken down hedgehog. Sonic had nothing left to live for, nothing left to fight for... It all vanished in a puff of smoke.  
The chamber's door was opened up and the robot dragged him out. Sonic simply guessed Eggman was enjoying his pain too much to roboticize as of yet, the sick freak. The robot who held him by the back of his neck forced him to stand in front of Eggman. Sonic knew it was him for no one else wore those kind of shoes. Eggman put his hand under Sonic's chin and forced him to look up at him. Sonic did his best to make an angered, or menacing face, but his sadness made it quickly fade.  
"Sonic... Listen to me. I did not mean for them to die… It was an accident. I merely wanted you all to be shook up from the crash, so it'd be an easy capture…" "How do I know you're not lying your ass of again?! You did it before you'll just do it again!" Sonic growled. It was impossible to tell how Eggman was feeling, for his sunglasses always blocked his eyes. 'Probably so no one could tell if he was lying through his ass, or telling the truth…' Sonic thought. "Sonic… Please believe me… I never had any intention on hurting any of you… Especially you."  
"Bullshit!" Sonic snapped at him. Eggman must have been slightly taken aback by Sonic's use of vulgar language, for he didn't respond immediately. Sonic rarely ever swore, but now he didn't care if he used fuck as every other word. The rage boiling up in Sonic made it impossible for him to think twice about what he was saying. His emotions, alone, were spilling out of his body and mind. Finally, after a few moments, Eggman spoke again. "You don't understand…" "You're right, I don't understand! I'd never understood you and I definitely won't now!" Sonic interrupted him. Eggman put a finger on the hedgehog's lips to stop him from interrupting again, but had to take it off as Sonic tried to bite him.  
"Sonic… Please listen to me…" "I'm done listening to you! Nothing you can say will change what you've done! My friends are dead! You've won already! Just dispose of me and get it done quickly, so I don't have to see your ugly mug ever again!" Sonic wished he'd just stop crying already. He was beginning to have trouble seeing through the tears and his voice was cracked. "Maybe nothing I can say… But maybe something I can do will change something…" Eggman told him.  
Eggman's lips touched Sonic's lips. Sonic's eyes widened and his mind went completely blank. He didn't know what was going on, or what was happening. Eggman took advantage of Sonic's confused and shocked state and stabbed the needle into Sonic's arm. Sonic winced from the pain, but soon began to get dizzy. Everything in that room seemed to spin and he was soon losing all feeling in his body. It a matter of seconds, he passed out onto the floor, at Eggman's feet.  
The doctor picked Sonic up himself and cradled the unconscious blue hedgehog in his arms. The needle was a last resort, but it happened. Eggman carried Sonic through the hallways of his tower until he came across his bedroom. He carefully laid Sonic onto the bed and sat in a chair next to it. "I wasn't lying to you, Sonic… I really didn't mean to kill them. I never wanted to hurt you like this… I'm sorry." He knew Sonic wouldn't be able to hear his words, but he felt like he needed to say them. "I thought roboticizing you would take the pain away from you, but I couldn't go through with the idea without some closure…"  
Eggman brushed away the tears that had remained on Sonic's face and continued. "When you wake up you won't remember anything from you past… Your mind will be fresh and clean… From there I will teach you to be you…" He leaned closer to the blue hedgehog's face and lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "I'd never thought the day would come when I say this, but… I love you… Sonic the Hedgehog…" He softly kissed Sonic's lips once more and walked out of the room. "Monitor him and when he wakes up, alert me." He ordered the robot outside. Then he walked back to his lab, not sure whether he should regret what he had done, or skip and whoop with joy that Sonic would be his now. Only time will tell.


End file.
